Alfonzo Daniels
Alfonzo Daniels is a supporting character in Masked Rider Complete. While his reasons for entering the tournamet are never revealed, he become a major antagonist during the Orphenoch arc; being a planted Rider answering to Smart Brain for unknown purposes. Personality Alfonzo is only out for himself. A loner from childhood, he dedicates himself to the current winning side of the day; often for the sake of survival or to secure his own interests. He's very opportunistic, and will seize any chance he finds to advance in rank and stature. This makes him a direct rival of his fellow Smart Brain Rider Infinity, who acts the same. Kamen Rider Hornet/Kunai To become Kamen Rider Hornet, Alfonzo slips the glove-like Hornet Driver onto his left hand and presses one of the many buttons on the device. On his own, Alfonzo uses boxing moves to confuse and distract his opponents. This makes him a very defensive Rider that specializes in whittling his enemies down. This makes him unpredictable, but easy to corner. Hornet's gimmick involves the use of the Hornet Driver's Set Swap mechanic. By pressing one of the buttons on the Driver, Hornet can change the color of his gloves as well as the abilities he can use. Only four of them see use in the show; with the fifth one being exclusive to the Toyline. The five Driver functions are as follows: * Silver Smasher: The basic silver-toned Set. Improves punching power. * Electric Etoile: A blue-toned Set. Electrifies Hornet's knuckles and allows him to fire electric blasts. * Red Raiser: Red-toned Set. Increase's Hornet's punching speed. * Gold Gauntlets: A gold-toned Set. Enables Hornet to launch missiles from his hands. Getting hit while these are active reverts Hornet to Silver Smasher. * Orange Overkill: An orange-toned Set, Allows Hornet to spray fire in front of him. Exclusive to the Toyline. - Kamen Rider Kunai= Kunai Form After disposing of a renegade mutant that attacked the C.E.O, Alfonzo gains a special privilege courtesy of Smart Brain that only one other Rider was able to achieve: A direct upgrade to their Driver. Alfonzo's upgrade converts him into Kamen Rider Kunai. To become Kunai, Alfonzo pulls the normally X-position lever in the center of the Kunai Driver down into a cross-formation. As Kunai, Alfonzo is a much deadlier foe. Not only does he retain his boxing knowledge, but he also sees an increase in all of his attributes and gains a new arsenal. Replacing the Sets he used as Kamen Rider Hornet is a simplified ninja-themed arsenal. The Elec-Dagger for up close fights and the Crosser, a multi-ranged cross-shaped Kunai that can also act as an explosive. His greatest gimmick however, is the Kunai Driver's ability to initiate Stealth Mode. This turns Kamen Rider Kunai completely invisible for one minute. Despite it's time limit, this allows Kunai to plan ahead against his opponents, ambush enemies, and even blend in with reflective surroundings. However, the form isn't perfect, and getting hit while in it renders it useless. }} Trivia * While Kamen Rider Kunai's Japanese counterpart (Kamen Rider ZX) possessed the ability to assume disguises like other portrayals of ninja in media, this power was dumped in favor of an invisibility trait when ZX was adapted. This was due to the fact that another adapted Rider already has the ability to assume Rider appearances, (and arsenals) making the power redundant. Category:Masked Rider Complete Category:Kamen Riders Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Supporting Riders